Eureka Seven Quotes
List of Eureka Seven Quotes Renton Thurston *It all sucks. This town sucks, my life sucks, but as long as I got waves, everything's okay. As long as I can lift, it's no problem. so you see, I'm okay, Sis! I got my lifting and as long as I can keep lifting, no matter where I am, everything's okay... * This totally sucks. That's right. This city completely sucks. It's a hopeless city that's like the definition of sucks. Even if I wanna lift, you don't get any decent waves here. If you want any kind of life, you gotta join the military. But then, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to get out of this city. I'm too young to know that. I mean, I've only been alive for 14 years. So all I can do is stay here in the city that's totally sucks. * This just...this just...this city just...SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! * She's so cute! * You see, I did it because of you and I can't do it without you! I guess that I'm totally in love with you! *It's true that it was the first time a girl said something like that to me. But, Sis, the real reason was something different. I thought that it was my job to protect the Amita Drive in place of Grandpa. And I thought that I wanted to protect this girl, one more time. That's why I took hold of the hand that reached out to me. * To tell the truth, I'd been disappointed by Holland and the others because they didn't seem to be cool at all. They didn't do anything, they didn't even tried to do anything. But now...now I'm seeing Holland and the others lift right in front of me! and that's enough for me. Gekkostate is awesome after all, Sis. * Whoever said that first love is both sweet and sour is dead wrong; it's only bitter. * Let me say one thing... Hooray for zero gravity! * You like me, Eureka? * I love you, Eureka. * Never beg...you earn by winning, or you won't get anything. That's right, isn't it, Holland? * I can fly! * If it's for you, I don't care how much I've had to endure...son. Eureka * Hey, this little one hasn't been feeling well. Can you fix him? * If you don't believe in anything, it no longer has the power to hurt. * Hey...let's go together. Because, it doesn't seem to work without you. * Like this. Raise your hand up towards the sky. Now you try it. * What's cool? * It's true. I was a military dog. * Let's go back together. * What is love? * Oh, Renton...I want to see you. * It's all right. You see, I believe in you, Renton. I believe in you with all my heart, no matter what happens, so please, Renton, talk to me about everything. I want to know all there is to know about you. * If I'm with you, I can do anything. * Please, hold my hand. * These are...outward proof that I've lived to this day. * I...I love you so much, Renton. * I have people that are dear to me. Linck, Maeter, Maurice, and Renton. I like them a lot. I love them. People dear to me, my family. They taught me all sorts of things when I really didn't know anything. They accepted everything about me before even I did. They let me be who I am. I want to be with those that I love, that I want to protect. I want to be with Linck, I want to be with Maeter, I want to be with Maurice, and of course, Renton. But if wishing so causes those that are dear to me to be lost, if wishing so makes the planet where they all live disappear, I will stop wishing. But, if it can be allowed, I would like to see them one more time. I want to see you. I want to see you...Renton. * I'm sorry...my Ao. * Ah...my little boy. Holland Novak * One thing...Please let me say one thing. Thanks a lot. * You don't believe any of what you're saying, do you? No, you've just been fooling yourself as to what you really believe. * That's something you have to decide. What it is you believe in, and what you decide to do with that belief is all your own responsibility. It's up to you whether to ride the waves or to let'em die. That is the motto that all lifters live by, isn't it? * You believed in the waves. If you didn't, there's no way you could have pulled off a cut-back-drop=turn. And that means, you believed in the world. And so, the world kindly answered your belief. * Just get the hell out of there! It's that kid! That little kid was somehow able to deliver the Amita Drive into the Nirvash! It's coming...the Seven Swell! * Higher than the Suuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn! * I never get what women are thinking. * There's nothing wrong with a guy walking around in just his underwear when he's at home, is there? * Heh heh...I really am uncool. * He's had no adults to supervise him. And there were no adults who'll really punish him. So, that's why we're gonna have to do it! as the adults in his life, we have to make sure that Renton is properly punished. * Higher than the sun! * Don't beg for things do it yourself...or you won't get anything. Talho Yuuki * I can not believe that you can't even lift one or two refrigerators. What's wrong with you? * Oh...I'm not harassing you, Renton, just making fun of you. * Is this God's punishment for falling in love with an angel? As the gossamer floats ever eluding from my grasp, it weighs heavily upon my heart. Matthieu * Hey! Fearless leader, can't we get out of here yet? Hilda * He looks so normal. Stoner * In other words, that which we call memory, no way exists on its own. Which means it's inexorably connected by environment surrounding it. Do you know who it was who said that, Matthieu? * Man, you are really uneducated. * Like a god of destruction. * Hap's doing an emergency disposal of hazardous waste. * when you think of music or movies, instead of remembering what they are about, you're more likely to be reminded of the memories you have of that time and the people you knew then. Hap * He's really not what I was expecting! Jobs Woz Moondoggie Gidget * I see...so, this is the kid that made Eureka laugh, huh? Gonzy Mischa * It's been said that trapars speak directly to the human soul and then alter the soul's emotion. But, if that really is the truth, is it logical to assume that the reverse could never happen, that the soul can never change the trapars? I wonder! Dominic Sorel * Wait, is west the direction of the hand you hold fork with? * To save the people of this planet, I first need to face the truth. * What's wrong with personal interests? * Looks like we both fell for troublesome ladies. Anemone * Did you know the world is full of hate and there isn't any reason for it? * I would dance and be merry if only I had a brain... * So many faces looking like they're thinking even though they're not. So disgusting. * If, even after this battle, they tell me I can live on. I'll go and buy a small mirror somewhere and practice smiling. I'll practice over and over so that I can live without hurting anyone else. I'll let my hair sway into the wind, take a giant step onto the earth and go see him. I want to live, to say my thanks. I want to live, to give so many feelings to people. I want to live! I wish I didn't realize I had feelings like this! But I'm in so much pain! He's nowhere where I can see him! And, that's...and that's why! * That's right. I have Dominic by my side. And he's more cute than Eureka's boyfriend. Dewey Novak * Ten thousand years ago, the peace of this planet was shattered by the Scub Corals. Individual bodies were lost, and human dignity was destroyed past the point of no return. what reason does this planet have to live on after receiving such treatment? * You see, I have special karma imbedded within me. To purge this recklessly distorted world and protect its' dignity! Observe...my karma! * By doing this, I've become one with the world and with this sacred planet. My life is this planet's life. The two of us are one and the same. If you want to resist, then go ahead! However, I will die together with the dignity of the planet! So cry! All you want! This is the beginning of a BRAND NEW EARTH! Charles Beams * Freedom is something that you need to actively acquire. It's not something that's given with no strings attached. To be free means to take responsibility, and to prepare yourself for what's to come. Understand, Renton * Don't worry about being so considerate of adults. You can only be a kid for so long, so you might as well enjoy it. Ray Beams Captain Jurgens * What you mean why did I fire? I don't think we were ordered to protect TypeZERO or were we? * Watch your mouth, Information Officer Dominic! Up in the sky orders from Air Force officers are given higher priority. Didn't you learn that at cadet school? * That's enough! In case you have forgotten, you're supposed to be a mere observer aboard this ship! I think information officers should 'act' like information officers! Norb * Meetings are sudden but through them, we change and move forward. Farewells are also sudden but you cant linger on the moment. * If some have learned something, that is fine. If others have learned nothing, that is fine as well. More importantly...it was fun, right? Adrock Thurston * Don't beg for it, earn it! do that and you will be rewarded. Diane Thurston * Remember this, Renton. As long as you believe, we will see each other again. * If you can truly believe in something, then the power of your belief will make it real. Than I know you will be able to fly into the sky, help people dear to me and see me at anytime you want. So please...just believe in me. Believe in me, and be a good boy. Axel Thurston *Listen to me, Renton. I don't care what fascinates you. you can even ride those boards if you want to. But you have to face reality. Even though your father died and became a hero, and even though Diane left this house in search of her impossible dreams, nothing at all has changed in this world! Those who believe in their dreams and ideals are all idiots! * My family was torn to pieces because of this damnable thing. If you want it, take it. and then...and then, do me the courtesy of never coming back. *Hurry and come back home with that young lady, Renton. Your lovely children are waiting for you. List of Eureka Seven: AO Quotes Ao Thurston (AKA Ao Fukai) * I don't know where my mother came from, but if the same blood as hers runs through my veins, if we share the same blood, then I must be able to fly, too. * Adults shouldn't do something they have to apologize to children. * If I pilot the Nirvash, maybe, someday, I'll find the path my mother took. * I see. you remembered me. It's been...too long. * MAMA! * Fate, destiny, it has nothing to do with that! * I'm Ao Fukai. * Thank you for that, Dad. For sacrificing so much to keep me alive. Thank you. * Even so, you've both had to sacrifice yourselves for me. But all that's about to change. You can be free from it, because I'm here. I guess that's the reason why I was born. * Seriously you guys? That's plain embarrassing. and to think these two are my parents. even so, I'm glad it's there. At least you made it back home. Naru Arata Fleur Blanc Elena Peoples Truth Ivica Christophe Blanc Truth * Go ahead and fire! You are a child of the Scub Coral. We have no choice but to fight! Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven: AO